CLOUT
by TanNiniie
Summary: Demi menyelamatkan hidupnya dari Gangster berbahaya, Kim Jongin terpaksa menumpang di rumah sahabatnya yang justru kepala salah satu kelompok mafia terbesar dan berbahaya.[ HUNKAI \ YAOI \ DLDR]
1. chapter 1

**CLOUT**

by Tanninie

 **Pairings**

Hunkai, chanbaek, hunhan

 **Genre**

Lemon, Romance, Yaoi, action.

 **Rated**

M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Warning**

Abuse, Sexual content, Mafia, Au, Violence, Fluff, alcohol and others.

_

.

.

.

 **Summary**

Untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya dari para gangster, Kim Jongin terpaksa menumpang di rumah sahabatnya yang justru salah satu kepala kelompok Mafia terbesar di dunia.

Oh Sehun, pemilik Oh's Groups sekaligus Bos Mafia berbahaya. tak menyangka akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan pria yang hanya tau tentang menari dan makan ayam.


	2. chapter 2 (06-29 08:20:52)

by Tanninie

Pairings

Hunkai, chanbaek, hunhan

Genre

Lemon, Romance, Yaoi, action.

*

*

*

Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

matanya menatap kosong rintik-rintik hujan dari balik kaca besar kamarnya. orang-orang terlihat berlalu lalang disana, dengan pakaian hitam formal, sebagian mungkin pakaian hitam itu adalah seragamnya, namun sebagian lagi adalah sebuah bentuk dari _berduka._

Dia tidak mempercayai siapapun.

orang tuanya tewas dengan mengenaskan, perusahaan kacau balau, rumah mewah selayaknya istana itu bukan lagi milik orang tuanya dan dia dicari para gangster untuk melunasi hutang ayahnya yang entah seberapa banyak. dia ditinggalkan dalam paling tragis saat ini.

Sebentar lagi dia akan diusir dari rumahnya sendiri, dan dia tidak tau harus kemana. Dia tidak tau harus meminta pertolongan pada siapa. Ayahnya telah mendapatkan karma dari bisnis kotor dan gelap yang dijalani-nya, dia hancur tak tersisa membawa semua dosa-dosanya, perusahaan dan juga keluarganya. Semuanya hancur tak bersisa. Dia dan ibunya tak tau apapun, tap ikut terciprat kubangan dosa ayahnya. Ayahnya telah membawa ibunya ikut serta dalam kematian, dan membiarkannya terlunta-lunta di dunia seorang diri. Dan bagaimana dia percaya orang lain? sejauh ini dia hanya punya teman yang diperkenalkan oleh ayahnya. Dia berani bersumpah, bahwa teman-temannya tak berbeda jauh darinya —anak seorang pengusaha gelap, gangster, mafia atau yang lainnya, tidak, dia tak akan mau bertumpu walaupun sementara pada orang yang punya kejahatan sama dengan ayahnya. Dia tidak akan mempercayai mereka semua. Dia tau, takdir membuatnya dilahirkan dalam dunia gelap dan penuh kejahatan, namun bukan berarti dia ikut terjerumus dalam keburukan yang sama.

Tidak, terimakasih.

Sebab, ayahnya terkena karma dari kejahatannya melaui perantara teman bisnis gelapnya yang berkhianat dan orang-orang terdekat yang dia sebut sebagai teman dan kepercayaan.

Tidak ada yang sungguh-sungguh berteman dalam dunia gelap, semua sama. Dibunuh atau membunuh.

Dia tak akan bisa mempercayai orang lain.

"Kupikir kau terlalu lama berduka," ucap seseorang yang entah sejak kapan bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

Sayangnya, sesuatu yang terdengar seperti sumpah itu akan berakhir menjadi sampah ketika dia tau bahwa satu-satunya orang tempatnya bertumpu saat ini juga sama gelapnya seperti ayahnya.

"Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?" balasnya datar.

Dia.

Oh Sehun.

Satu-satunya orang yang Jongin percayai sebagai tempat bertumpunya.

Satu dari sekian banyak pemimpin kelompok gelap dan kotor dunia bawah tanah, satu-satunya teman yang dia kenal tanpa perantara ayahnya, tempat sampahnya untuk selalu membuang keluh kesah dan kesedihan.

Jongin tidak tau seberapa besar pengaruh Sehun dalam dunia kotor itu—Mafia, gangster, yakuza dan sejenisnya. Yang jelas dia cukup ditakuti dan diidam-idamka oleh semua orang. Dan Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mempertanyakan apa istimewanya bajingan albino itu, karena, Sehun tidak pernah menunjukan dirinya seperti seorang penguasa bawah tanah dihadapan Jongin. Karena sebelum Jongin yang melarangnya menunjukkan semua hal itu, Sehun tau Jongin tak akan pernah bisa suka dengan dunianya yang lain.

Sehun mendengus, melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jongin lalu mencengkeram bahunya lembut. Seolah menyalurkan kekuatan lewat sana.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hun?"

"Bersamaku."

"Sehun, aku tidak berc—"

Sehun berdecak, meraih bahu Jongin dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menatap Jongin tajam, "dengar! aku tahu, satu-satunya orang yang kau percayai saat ini adalah dirimu sendiri." ucapnya lembut, "Tapi Jongin biarkan aku menjadi tempat berlindungmu."

Jongin berpaling, enggan menatap mata tajam Sehun yang sedang serius. Meskipun mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, Sehun yang berkata serius, bukanlah miliknya. Sehun sahabatnya adalah pria liar yang mengajaknya untuk berpetualang dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, yang mengajaknya untuk menjadi penari jalanan dan untuk mentraktirnya makan ayam sampai dia muntah. Sehun miliknya adalah pria bebas, bukan seorang bos mafia yang licik, penuh kekerasan dan kejam sepertinya.

"Itu terdengar seperti aku baru keluar dari kadang harimau lalu tersasar lalu jatuh ke sarang buaya!"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang, melepas Jongin lalu bersedekap sambil terkekeh pelan. Jongin bercanda, setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa pria Tan itu sudah baik-baik saja.

"Setidaknya kau sudah menaklukkan buaya itu,"

*

Jongin menyeret kopernya perlahan ke sepanjang halaman rumah Sehun—ah rumah Luhan, tunangan Sehun. Rumah yang saat ini dipijaknya adalah rumah Luhan pemberian Sehun. Jika rumah Sehun, dia mungkin sudah berteriak sekerasnya dan memaksa Sehun menyambutnya, namun sekali lagi ini rumah Luhan, dia harus menjaga sikap disini kalau tidak ingin didepak begitu saja dan benar-benar menjadikan penari jalanan sebagai profesi tetapnya sekaligus jalanan sebagai rumahnya.

Jongin tidak dekat dengan Luhan, mereka sesekali bertemu, itupun selalu ada Sehun diantara mereka. Tapi setidaknya Luhan tidak menganggapnya sebagai selingkuhan atau simpanan pria itu mengingat hampir seluruh pria dan wanita yang mendekati Sehun rata-rata melabraknya dengan alasan sepele seperti Sehun lebih suka mengangkat telfon darinya pada saat hampir bercinta dengan mereka, atau tiba-tiba Sehun menyebut namanya seolah Jongin adalah pria paling sempurna sejagad. Luhan cukup paham bahwa mereka berdua bersahabat yang sudah jelas lebih penting dari beberapa hal yang _sangat penting_ sekalipun. Makanya meskipun mereka tidak dekat, Jongin cukup nyaman berada di sekitar lelaki mungil itu.

Jongin sudah memaksa Sehun agar membelikan dirinya apartemen atau tinggal di rumah lama Sehun —yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua. Dia tidak mau menjadi beban untuk pasangan itu, tapi Sehun kukuh untuk mengajak Jongin tinggal di rumah Luhan karena itu wilayah kekuasannya, yang sudah pasti akan melindungi Jongin secara utuh dari para gangster yang mengejar. Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Jongin bungkam. Ingatkan bahwa Sehun akan selalu mendapatkan apa maunya.

Seorang pengawal membuka pintu begitu pengawal pribadi Jongin mengatakan siapa Jongin. Hanya untuk membuatnya menjatuhkan rahang begitu melihat kekacauan di dalam rumah itu.

"Ap-apa ini?"

Ruang tamu terlihat kacau, beberapa orang terlihat saling menodongkan pistol sementara satu orang terlihat tergeletak di lantai sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan darah, dia meringkuk memegangi perutnya dan genangan darah terlihat mengalir disekitarnya, sementara Luhan terlihat duduk disofa tepat dibelakang Sehun yang menodongkan pistol. Luhan terlihat memegang lehernya kepayahan.

"Ayo tuan muda!" Ravi —pengawal pribadinya bertindak seolah tak melihat apa-apa sambil terus mendorong Jongin untuk melangkah.

"Tiga hari! Tiga hari kau menghilang tanpa kabar!!" seseorang berteriak pada Sehun.

"Kau bilang kami harus bertanya pada _nya_ , dan dia bilang tidak tau! itu mencurigakan!!" sentak seorang laki.

"Dia bilang, kau tidak memberi pesan apapun, pelacur itu—"

 ** _Dorr!_**

 ** _Dorr!_**

Secara otomatis Jongin menutup mata dan telinganya saat Sehun dengan serampangnya melepas tembakan ke atap rumahnya dengan raut murka dan wajah bengis yang bahkan tak sanggup Jongin lihat.

"Perhatikan batasanmu, Chen!" ucapnya dengan nada ancaman yang kentara. Wajah pucatnya terlihat seperti iblis haus darah. Begitu bengis dan mengerikan.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh!! Kenapa kau tak mengerti! Kau tau antar wilayah sedang bergejolak sekarang!!!" seorang perempuan meneriaki Sehun dengan emosi penuh hingga dia terlihat terengah-engah seusai bicara.

 ** _Dorr!!_**

Sekali lagi satu tembakan asal dilesatkan Sehun, hingga satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu berlutut diikuti setengah dari orang-orang di sana.

Jongin benar-benar tidak tau bahwa pengaruh Sehun memang sebesar itu atau dia memang seberbahaya itu.

"Kubilang perhatikan batasmu!!!" sentak Sehun murka.

"Aku tak sedang bermain-main, bersikaplah yang seharusnya jika kalian tak ingin kepala kalian berlubang dengan sebelah mata yang hilang!" ancamnya mengerikan.

Jongin bergidik ngeri, tubuhnya menggigil tanpa sadar mendengar ancaman mengerikan itu.

Sehun benar-benar punya alter ego.

"Kemana...k-kau t-tiga hari ini?" gadis itu masih berani bertanya walau dengan isakan dan tubuh gemetar.

Jongin pikir, gadis itu terlalu berani. Mungkin dia teman Luhan atau 'teman' Sehun yang lain.

Jongin terkesiap, dia mengingat sesuatu. T _iga hari menghilang,_ tiga hari berturut-turut Sehun tidak beranjak disisinya, Sehun mengurus pemakaman orang tuanya dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Sehun menghilang karena _dirinya._ Sehun mengurusnya, mengurus keluarganya dan mengurus perusahaan milik ayahnya.

"Aku ada urusan yang sangat mendesak!" Sehun menggeram. "Dan tidak sempat mengabari siapapun! Dan bukan berarti ada yang boleh menuduh tunanganku sembarangan dan menyentuhnya!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan tiga hari ini Hun?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha meredam emosi juga, dan menetralkan sisa-sisa amarahnya, menghilangkan bayangan tentang Kim yang melintas sejenak dikepalanya. Luhan yang berada paling dekat dengan Sehun memegang tangan itu dengan lemah, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan dari sana.

"Aku—" dia menjeda kalimatnya, berusaha memilih kata yang tepat agar anak buahnya mengerti apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Mengurus sesuatu yang berharga!" tepat saat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, mata mereka berdua —Jongin dan Sehun bertemu. Walau hanya sepersekian detik. Tidak ada yang sadar tentang itu, kecuali mereka berdua.

 _Sesuatu yang berharga_.

Jongin ingin membuka suaranya, tapi Sehun mengangkat tangan. Menyuruhnya diam, atau menyuruh semua orang yang diruangan itu diam.

"Masuk!"

Jongin merasa perintah itu untuknya walau Sehun sedang tak menatapnya, jadi dia melanjutkan langkahnya bersamaan dengan Luhan yang mulai beranjak dari sofa.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi Milikku, apapun yang terjadi. Dengar itu!!"

"Dan tidak akan satu orang pun yang akan mati dengan mudah karena berani menyentuh milikku."

Itu suara terakhir yang Jongin dengar sebelum dirinya memasuki ruangan lain.

Sekujur tubuhnya merinding mendengar pernyataan itu.

*

"Duduk di bawah!" suruh Sehun di singgasananya.

Jongin cemberut, setelah selama dua jam terkurung di kamar barunya, dia sudah mandi dan tertidur cukup lama sampai Sehun memanggilnya. Sehun memanggilnya lalu menyuruh duduk dilantai dengan alas bantal. Padahal di ruangan santai itu terdapat banyak sofa, Sehun bahkan duduk di singgasana khusus yang hanya boleh diduduki olehnya, itu tak adil. Tapi, mau tak mau Jongin menurut, dia bukan orang orang yang tak tau diri.

"Duduk di sampingku saja Jong—"

"Ssst... Baby Lu, aku mau kau hanya mengangguk dan diam, mengerti!" suruh Sehun pada Luhan yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Luhan ikut-ikutan mengerucut bibir kemudian mengangguk. Dia terlihat begitu antusias saat melihat Jongin memasuki ruangan. Seolah Jongin adalah hadiah berharga, Sehun pasti telah menceritakan sesuatu tentangnya pada Luhan hingga pria mungil itu tak melepas senyum sejak melihatnya.

"Aku akan membuat peraturan. Dengar baik-baik Jongin,"

"Aku dengar."

"Pertama, jangan pernah membantah saat aku bicara!"

Jongin semakin cemberut. Lalu mengangguk.

"Oke! satu, kau bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadiku disini–jangan membantah, Luhan akan menjelaskan pekerjaanmu nanti. dua, kuliahmu berhenti —jangan membantah!! Kau sepenuhnya bekerja disini. Tiga, kau hanya boleh mengajakku bicara jika hanya ada aku dan Luhan saja yang mendengarnya. Empat, jangan pernah menyebut namaku secara langsung. Lima, jangan pernah berkelakuan mencolok. enam, kau tidak boleh keluar sembarangan dari rumah ini tanpa ijin langsung dariku, bahkan Lu tidak berhak untuk mengajakmu keluar sebelum mendengar langsung ijin yang keluar dari bibirku. Tujuh... "

Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, kemudian menatap Jongin tajam. Membuat pria tan itu ngeri dan nyaris ketakutan. Jongin menelan ludah gugup. Tiba-tiba dia merasa bersyukur karena diperintahkan berlutut lebih dulu, jika tidak, dia mungkin sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya saat tatapan tajam Sehun menghujamnya saat ia berdiri.

"Kau milikku."

"Apa?"

"Kau milikku Jongin. Kau harus meminta ijin padaku bahkan jika itu hanya berkedip, ingat itu!"

Jongin mengangguk cepat, terlalu cepat sampai lehernya kram. Dia mengerti benar, apapun yang Sehun lakukan adalah untuk melindunginya. Apapun yang Sehun katakan adalah bentuk lain perlindungan untuknya.

Jongin pikir pembicaraan ini berakhir, tapi Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan lagi. Namamu Kai. Kai Oh!"

"Itu terdengar aneh!" celetuk Jongin yang mendapat geraman Sehun serta cekikikan Luhan.

"Namamu Kai Oh, kau berasal dari jalanan!"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Bagus! Ulangi, ceritakan tentang dirimu!!"

"Namaku Kai, aku pelayan pribadi Se— Tuan Oh. Aku berasal dari jalanan!"

"Oke! Rapat selesai, sekarang pergi makan malam di kamarmu!"

"Wohoo... ayam goreng!" ucap Jongin langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju kamarnya dengan riang dan mata berbinar.

Sehun hampir berteriak sambil. mengumpati Jongin, kalau saja Luhan tidak menyela sambil mengusap dadanya pelan.

"Dia belum terbiasa, sayang! Aku janji akan segera mengajarinya."

"Dia bahkan tidak membungkuk dan pamit undur diri!"

*

Sehun duduk diapit oleh Chanyeol dan Kris di kanan dan kirinya. Sementara berseberangan dengan dirinya ada Yunho, Siwon dan Seunghyun.

Mereka sedang membicarakan hal-hal yang tak jauh dari bisnis kotor mereka, juga pamer mengenai apa saja yang mereka dapatkan belakangan ini. Namun kali ini mereka lebih banyak membicarakan runtuhnya kejayaan Kim juga Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghilang tiga hari berturut-turut di kantor yang merangkap kasino milik Seunghyun.

"Sayang sekali! Kim adalah pion penting untuk menjaga semua antar wilayah agar selalu netral, sekarang perang telah dimulai, kau benar-benar hebat Yongguk!" ucap Siwon sambil meneguk sampanyenya.

"Apa maksudmu Siwon? Kau berbicara seolah-olah aku terlibat dalam keruntuhan wilayah Tengah." bantah Yongguk sambil menghisap cerutunya.

"Bukankah memang begitu?" Chanyeol membalas datar.

"Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau kau adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Kim, Yongguk!" tambah Sehun sambil menggigit pipi dalamnya, mencoba untuk tidak menggeletukkan gigi apalagi menggeram seperti singa kelaparan saat mendengar betapa pengecutnya Yongguk mengakui kenyataan.

"Kau tiba-tiba aktif setelah sekian lama tidak pernah mengikuti pertemuan seperti, tepat saat Kim hancur." tambah Kris memanaskan keadaan.

"It-itu tak benar!"

"Wajah bodohmu cukup membuktikan semuanya." sentak Sehun.

"Yah benar, wajah bodohmu semakin bodoh saat kau akan diingatkan bahwa kau akan melawan kami semua setelah menghancurkan Kim." ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan nada humor dicampur dengan ancaman yang mengerikan, seolah sudah tau apa yang harus dia lakukan kedepan.

Wajah Yongguk pias, dia tau apa yang terjadi saat Kim hancur, tapi sepertinya dia belum punya persiapan yang cukup bagus untuk melawan orang-orang dihadapan dan kanan kirinya itu.

"Ya, perebutan wilayah Netral akan segera dimulai," sahut Seunghyun dengan seringai andalannya.

"Kali ini kau ikut berperang Hun?" tanya Yunho pada Sehun yang dibalas seringai licik oleh Sehun.

Wilayah Kim adalah Netral, yang artinya Kim tidak pernah berperang dengan siapapun untuk berebut kekuasaan bawah tanah. Wilayah Netral yang juga disebut wilayah Tengah adalah wilayah strategis atau jalur sutra di dunia bawah tanah. Wilayah Kim paling dekat dengan semua wilayah dan menjalin aliansi dengan semua wilayah yang kadang selalu bermusuhan dan berperang. Wilayah Kim adalah jalur perdagangan senjata, obat-obatan terlarang juga barang-barang ilegal lainnya dan pertemuan politik besar-besaran. Wilayah itu diperebutkan karena dianggap penguasa tetap di seluruh wilayah dan berada di urutan tertinggi rantai makanan, meskipun wilayah Kim adalah wilayah yang jarang tersorot media seperti wilayah lainnya. Itu sebabnya mereka rela berperang, demi menjadi penguasa seutuhnya.

Pada dasarnya ini hanya tentang sifat manusia yang serakah, rakus dan tidak pernah puas.

Sehun sangat sulit untuk diajak dalam kerjasama apapun. Dia selalu duduk manis menyaksikan perang dan melihat satu persatu wilayah kekuasaan jatuh ketangan pemenang. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko, untung atau rugi ikut berperang, dia sama sekali tak peduli, dia hanya ingin tenang di tengah-tengah kekotoran bisnisnya.

Sayangnya, kali ini dia tak akan bisa duduk manis lagi.

Karena yang akan diperebutkan adalah wilayah Netral, wilayah Tengah dan segala kemegahannya, wilayah Kim.

Kim

"Sayangnya keturunan Kim masih tersisa!"

"Apa maksudmu Phoenix?"

Chanyeol menyeringai sinis. "Kim telah berhasil menyembunyikan putranya, sudah jelas tampuh kekuasaan jatuh pada putranya dan kematian Kim sia-sia. Dia mengurus perusahaan dari balik persembunyiannya."

"Sial!"

"Ya, setidaknya kita harus menemukan Putra Kim terlebih dahulu!!"

Sehun menegakkan punggungnya, diam-diam waspada walaupun wajah flatnya menyamarkan semuanya. Ini yang dia waspadai. Semua wilayah akan memburu keturunan Kim demi mendapatkan kekuasaan penuh di wilayah Netral.

Karena, selama keturunan Kim masih ada, tidak akan bisa terealisasi sebuah perang perebutan kekuasaan wilayah Netral. Itu aturan mutlak dunia gelap.

Mereka akan memburu anak polos menyerempet bodoh, anak lugu yang lupa tata krama hanya karena mendengar kata ayam goreng.

Mereka memburu anak yang bahkan tidak tau bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penguasa.

"Jadi, Sehun. Kau ikut berburu?"

"Ya! tentu saja!"

*

*

Suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup kasar membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget, hampir saja ia melempar Hair Dryer yang sedang dia pegang kepada si pembuka pintu kalau bukan Sehun orangnya. Ia mendesis tajam, pasalnya dia baru selesai mandi dengan hanya memakai selembar handuk yang menutupi pinggang ke bawahnya, dia tidak memakai apapun dibalik itu.

"Lu mengusirku." jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas saat Jongin bertanya mengapa Sehun datang ke kamarnya disaat sudah waktunya tidur.

"Konyol!" dengus Jongin.

"Dia bilang kau lebih membutuhkanku daripada dirinya untuk saat ini."

"Aku tidak butuh kau disaat sedang telanjang begini, sebaiknya kau keluar lebih dulu!"

"Kenapa? Kau malu?"

Jongin memutar bola mata malas, enggan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Sementara Sehun mati-matian untuk tidak langsung memperingatkan Jongin saat si Tan itu memutar bola mata.

Jika bukan Jongin, sudah dipastikan bahwa bola mata itu akan keluar begitu saja dari tempatnya dengan cara dicongkel paksa dalam keadaan sadar. Sekali lagi, beruntunglah Jongin.

"Kalau boleh kuingatkan Jongin. Semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah milikku!"

Jongin tersentak, ia disadarkan oleh pernyataan itu. Benar, dia adalah milik Sehun sekarang, dia sahabat, tahanan juga budak pria itu, dan entah kenapa pemikirannya tentang segala sesuatu yang berbau kepemilikan menjadi rasa sakit tersendiri dalam dirinya, itu mengingatkan dirinya, bahwa dia memang sudah tak punya apa-apa, dia hancur dengan menyakitkan karena menolak hal takdirnya sebagai anak penjahat bawah tanah.

Dengan hampa Jongin menyeret kaki menuju koper yang belum dia tata, mengambil jubah piyama juga memakai bokser tepat di depan Sehun tanpa kata-kata. Mengabaikan rambutnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering walaupun sudah dikeringkan dengan pengering otomatis. Kemudian menatap hampa apa yang bisa dilihat matanya.

"Ternyata Lu benar. Kau lebih membutuhkanku!"

Sekali lagi Jongin tak menjawab, dia kembali melangkah lunglai menuju Sehun yang terduduk di ujung ranjang, mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping pria itu.

"Kau menahan perasaanmu dengan baik satu hari ini Jongin, sekarang kau bisa melepasnya. Sebelum tempat sampahmu ini menarik kata-kata."

Jongin benci bagaimana Sehun begitu baik padanya dan begitu kejam disaat bersamaan karena kekuasaan yang dimilikinya.

tanpa kata Jongin menempelkan keningnya dipundak Sehun.

Tidak ada yang Sehun lakukan dan bicarakan, itu cukup baik untuknya karena dia memang hanya butuh sandaran dan pendengar yang baik.

Tak ada yang terjadi, mereka tetap pada posisi mereka, sampai beberapa menit kemudian suara isak tangis pilu terdengar, begitu lirih, itu terdengar lebih menyakitkan dari tangisan biasa. Kemudian disusul rengekan dengan suara tangis yang mengeras dan semakin keras begitu juga rasa sakitnya. Sehun tetap diam, dia hanya bergerak merangkul Jongin dan membiarkan lelaki Tan itu masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau tau."

Sehun tidak menghibur, dia benar-benar memberi tau.

"Kau akan bahagia setelah ini!"

Dia tidak menghibur, dia bersumpah dengan kata-kata sederhana.

"Semua yang menjadi milikku adalah kebahagiaanku, dan yang menjadi milikku akan berbahagia dengan keinginannya, bagaimanapun caranya."

Dia bersumpah atas namanya dan nama wilayahnya.

*

*

Sehun meneliti kertas-kertas dimejanya dengan seksama sesekali keningnya bergelombang seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat lalu tangannya tergerak mencoret kertas itu dibeberapa tempat. Tiga hari menghilang, kertas itu menumpuk seperti gunung.

Dia terlihat begitu serius bekerja sampai pintu ruang kerjanya di buka kasar.

Kyungsoo menggebrak ruang kerja sekuat tenaga dan setinggi emosinya, beruntung pintu kerja Sehun tidak hancur berkeping-keping seperti dulu saat mengamuk besar.

"Jika urusan yang ingin kau sampaikan tidak sebesar murka Phoenix saat aku menganggunya bercinta dengan suaminya untuk meminta ijin meninggalkan wilayah, aku akan meremukkan tubuhmu Hun!!!" ancam Kyungsoo berapi-api, dia berucap dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sehun menampilkan wajah polos khas bayi yang baru tumbuh dua gigi, "Hay Hyung!" sapanya sembari melambaikan tangan tanpa merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo mengumpat.

"Aku tak punya waktu bercanda bodoh!"

"Oke! Sepertinya aku menganggumu bercinta dengan kekasih—"

"Bajingan! katakan apa mau mu?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, Raut polosnya berubah datar, dia mengambil salah satu map dari laci meja kerjanya lalu meletakkan sebuah map coklat bersegel ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ini akan lebih berharga dari nyawamu atau Phoenix."

Dengan gemetar Kyungsoo membuka map itu, meneliti dengan serius apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. Pernyataan Sehun cukup membuatnya berfirasat buruk, masalahnya dia selalu percaya dengan firasatnya.

Senyum miring tercetak diwajah Sehun saat Kyungsoo mengambil map itu lalu berubah membentuk seringai sinis saat melihat reaksi Kyung soo membaca rentetan tulisan itu.

Matanya membulat, map yang dipegangnya bergetar, nafasnya tertahan tertahan cukup lama seiring dia memahami semua yang terisi di map itu.

"Kim Jongin!" Sehun berkata penuh kuasa saat menyebutkan nama itu. Wajahnya berubah dingin dan bengis.

Dengan pelupuk bergetar Kyungsoo bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku mengklaim dirinya,"

Lutut Kyungsoo melemas, sekuat tenaga dia berdiri dengan dua kakinya, tulang-tulang ditubuhnya seakan berubah menjadi jelly.

"J-jangan melukainya,"

"Bukankah kau yang melukainya lebih dulu!" sentak Sehun datar.

Kyungsoo berharap dapat menerjang Sehun saat itu juga, tapi, bahkan untuk berdiri saja dia sudah bertumpu di sudut meja kerja Sehun.

Ucapan Sehun membawanya dalam ingatan masa lalu. Masa lalu tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin. Tentang hubungan rumit antara dirinya, Jongin dan Sehun.

Sesuatu menghantam dadanya tajam, menyakitinya hingga terdalam saat mengingat Jongin.

Jongin mungkin sudah melewati siksaan yang memilukan sampai Sehun berani melanggar sumpahnya untuk tak memasukkan Jongin dalam dunia kotornya dan mengambil keputusan meletakkan Lelaki Tan itu dalam dunia gelapnya.

"Apa mau mu?"

"Oke! aku tak akan bermain-main, kita buat kesepakatan, kau ikuti rencanaku. Maka keinginan kita akan terealisasi. Tak akan sedikitpun luka di tubuh Jongin!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Terlepas betapa rumitnya hubunganmu dengan Jongin, kau tetaplah orang kedua yang dia percayai saat ini selain aku!"

"Jadi?"

"Cukup ikuti rencanaku, siapkan mentalmu, aku akan menjelaskan secara lengkap di ruang rapat. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu, Jongin dilantai atas, jika kau ingin menengoknya sebentar." tutupnya.

*

*

*

 _Bersambung..._


End file.
